One Hundred Years Too Early
is the two hundreth and seventy-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Akashi and everyone else are startled by Seirin's usage of the Zone now that they have opened the second gate. It is Seirin's attack as Kagami is in control of the ball. Nebuya and Hayama come to block him, but Kagami notices that Kiyoshi is free, passing the ball to him in a coordination play and then scoring the basket with a dunk. Kiyoshi was unsure if he would be able to coordinate his plays with Kagami as they are on a different level. Kiyoshi, however, decides to abandon his reason and decides to follow his gut and to trust his teammates. This resulted in Seirin successfully scoring the basket. Rakuzan is shocked at Seirin's current state with the score now at 98 - 103 after Kagami's dunk. Both the Seirin bench and the crowd cheer for Seirin's comeback, noting Kagami's extreme speed. On the court, Akashi realizes that this is the true form of the Zone, while on the sidelines the rest of the Generation of Miracles accept the fact that they cannot win alone anymore. Mochida comments on how Seirin seem like one soul and one body, meaning they are an amazing team. Ogiwara agrees and compares the current Seirin with Teiko's cruel strength- having players who did not even want to play basketball and breaking their opponents wills. Compared to them, when a team plays against Seirin, win or lose, they make them love basketball even more. Ogiwara then adds that he would like to play against Seirin someday as well. On the court, it is Rakuzan's counterattack as Seirin get into defence positions. Mibuchi receives the ball but is guarded by Hyuuga. Mibuchi prepares for the Heaven shot, but he fakes and advances further at a second attempts at the shot. Akashi calls out to Mibuchi to warn him to pass instead as it is a trap. Kagami appears to steal the ball, but Mibuchi passes the ball to Nebuya just in time to evade. Mayuzumi notes Kuroko's speed which he speculates must be due to his Quasi-Emperor Eye, as Kuroko appears and intercepts the pass, stealing the ball. Kagami has the ball again, and he does a coordination play with Izuki this time to pass Hayama. Akashi calls out to Mayuzumi, telling him that Kagami will pass to Hyuuga next. Mayuzumi responds, stopping Hyuuga's shot from going in by touching the ball with the tips of his fingers. On the sidelines, the familiar faces in the crowd note that Seirin has the advantage, and Akashi is keeping up with them by using his Emperor Eye. Seirin has a chance at victory if they increase their score a bit. Akashi has the ball at Rakuzan's counterattack. He uses his Emperor Eye to Ankle Break Kagami and shoot the ball, successfully scoring, raising the score to 98 - 105 and widening the point gap between the two teams. Akashi exclaims that he will be the victor becauseSeirin is a hundred years too early to beat the kings. Seirin is shocked as the crowd wonders how Seirin plans to catch up in a seven point gap difference with only 41 seconds left. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Seijūrō Akashi's Perfect-Rhythmed Plays *Taiga Kagami's Direct Drive Zone *Reo Mibuchi's Heaven Shot *Tetsuya Kuroko's Quasi-Emperor Eye *Junpei Hyūga's Barrier Jumper *Seijūrō Akashi's Ankle Break *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye Navigation